Of animals and exorcists
by skillPOINT
Summary: Allen and Kanda are sent on a mission to find an innocence causing animals to behave weirdly. But the animals seems to have plans for the couple too. Yullen. Rated T for safety. R
1. Kanda and the cat

Of animals and exorcists: Kanda and the cat

Warnings: Yullen (yoai, BL, shonen-ai), dangerous animals, yoai-fan-girl with innocence power.

Disclaimer: Basically the opposite of claiming that d gray man is mine.

B'dae fic dedicated Mizu1411!

Which is also something that I decided to write to take a break from my other fics. (I know im lazy :0)

Please read and review! (:

* * *

It was a fine day in the summer with the sky blue as ever and the sound of birds chirping in the distant.

However, the sounds of nature were broken by the arguments of two certain exorcists.

"Now where are we you moyashi?!" Kanda cried out as they ended up in what seemed the same patch of field they had started at first.

"Why don't you lead the way?!" Allen cried out in exasperation. They were both lost and they knew it well enough.

The field was like a piece of land that stretched on forever and it was driving them crazy.

"Ano…Kanda –sama, Allen sama…."the finder looked up meekly at the quarreling pair.

"WHAT?!" eyes filled with rage were directed right at him as he backed away a little.

"Umm, we got a farmer to come and lead us to the town we were heading for…" the finder hoped that the news would disperse the rage.

Fortunately, it did. Soon, Allen, Kanda and the finder were in a cart and were out of the patch of field.

Komui had sent them to investigate on a countryside where the animals had been acting weird the past few weeks, it was said that some of them were also seen glowing green confirming that it was the power of the innocence.

'But Komui didn't have to pair me up with this guy…and he could have gotten someone to pick s off from the station...' Allen fumed silently.

There was silence until they reached their destination, which seemed to relive the finder greatly.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride!" Allen smiled and bid the farmer who had gave them the free ride farewell.

"Hurry up moyashi, we have to find a place to stay for the night," Kanda looked accusingly at Allen, "We wasted enough time already with you getting us lost."

"Its Allen!!" Allen cried in exasperation, "I have a bad sense of direction…"

It was true that Allen wanted to prove to Kanda he was not as stupid as he thought he was and decided to lead the way, therefore getting lost.

They found an inn in the small village and decided to settle down there.

"Mister…please do a kind deed…" a little girl the age of 5 was tugging on Allen's clothes with her hands cupped indicating that she was begging for money.

Allen took pity on the child, "I'm sorry…I don't have any cash right now with me…but I have some bread here." Allen smiled.

"You can have this cloak of mine too," Allen said as he took out his spare clothes.

"Oi, hurry up moyashi," Kanda called out to Allen.

"Its Allen!! How many times have I said that to you!!" Allen pouted.

"Hehe," the girl laughed, "You're very kind mister, no one has smiled to me in that way before…may you be blessed."

"Ah..!" before Allen had time to react, the little girl was already gone.

Allen scratched his head out of frustration and confusion before following Kanda and the finder into the inn.

* * *

The sun had shone its first rays as the exorcists started a new day.

"Moyashi, get up." Kanda pulled Allen out of bed.

Allen stumbled out of bed and yawned, "Its…Allen…damnit.."

"Che, just hurry up and get dressed," Kanda couldn't stand to see Allen's cute yawning face.

Wait, cute yawning face? Kanda mentally smacked himself. He had sworn that he would never have any feelings towards Allen. But since the day Kanda had met Allen, he couldn't help but tease him and have funny notions in his head.

He decided not to think about it anymore as Allen got ready to search for the innocence.

"Timcanpy..!!" Allen gasped as he realized that his golem was missing.

"What now…?" Kanda asked.

"Timcampy!!!" Allen cried as he saw his golem's wing sticking out of the cat's mouth.

Allen pounced on the cat, "I'm not going to spent the rest of the day looking for you," he muttered as he tried to snatch the golem out of its mouth.

Unfortunately, although the cat did let go of Timcanpy, it bit Allen's finger.

"Ack…!" Allen winced as he glared at the cat,, trying to get his finger out of it's mouth.

Unfortunately, it didn't want to let go of that either.

Allen continued struggling until the samurai decided it was enough and bent down to pick up the cat.

Allen watched as Kanda began patting and stroking the cat until it relaxed and let go of Allen's finger.

Kanda then gave it one last pat before letting it go.

Allen was amused at the sight of Kanda and the cat and couldn't help smile.

"You like cats ne, Kanda?" Allen grinned.

"W-what?" Kanda for once, seemed unable to reply.

"Haha, it was just a bit unexpected that's all," Allen smiled as he decided Kanda was not such a bad person after all having helped him and all.

"Che," Kanda turned around as he tried to get rid of funny notions again, "hurry up and get your finger bandaged."

"Thank you too, Kanda," Allen said as he washed his wound.

"Don't expect me to say your welcome, moyashi…" Kanda hid a grin, 'he thanked me...'

"Its Allen. BaKanda!"

A soft laughter was heard as the couple began their familiar quarrel.

* * *

Okay…this was supposed to be a one-shot…but I think its going to become a little longer :x

…a three shot maybe? Please R&R!


	2. the crab incident

Of animals and exorcists

Warnings: Yullen and well…more yullen I guess…

Disclaimer: Fill in the blanks. D. Gray Man is _____ mine!!! (You get a chocolate chipped cookie for the correct answer. :D

Second part…this is seriously becoming a three shot…

* * *

"Its hot…" Allen said as he slumped against a tree.

"It's summer moyahi, what do you expect?" Kanda sighed as he walked towards him.

They had been searching near the beach the entire morning and where the crabs were seen glowing the night before, but so far there was no sighting of a crab anywhere.

"Let's…take a break…" Allen suggested.

"Wait moyashi…what's that?" Kanda pointed to a small figure scuttling out to the sea.

"Huh?" Allen looked to where Kanda was pointing.

Kanda decided it was no use asking the baka moyashi, "I'll go take a look."

"I'll come with you…" Allen decided that if they found something, Kanda would agree to take a break.

"DAMNIT!" Kanda cursed loudly.

"Kanda?! What is it?" Allen rushed to the crouching Kanda.

'Kanda seldom shouts or scream…' with that thought Allen started worrying, 'what thing could have caused such a big reaction from Kanda?'

"Kanda are you-…" Allen never finished his sentence as he started to explode into laughter.

I was a crab that Kanda had spotted. And it had decided to pinch Kanda's nose.

"MOYASHI GET THIS THING OFF ME!!" Kanda was a deep crimson red now.

"Okay…okay…" Allen giggled. The great Kanda had his nose pinched by a crab!

"CHE." Kanda decided he had enough as he drew Mugen, ready kill the creature.

"No!" Allen said as he stopped the samurai just in time before he killed the crab.

"WHAT NOW?!" Kanda glared at Allen.

Allen glared back, "the crab will never let go even if you killed it, and it's a clue to the innocence, how can you kill it?!"

"Fine, then what do we do we do now?" Kanda had calmed down a little remembering about the mission.

"Let me try getting it out…" Allen bent down and found a stick, he then turned around……to get his nose in the other pincer of the crab.

"ITAI!!" Allen yelped as Kanda sniggered as the same fate befell on his partner.

Allen pouted and glared at Kanda…only to meet the most beautiful eyes ever.

Kanda seemed to be gazing at Allen's gray depths too.

Allen never knew how it could be so alluring, those dark, cool eyes which he seem to drown in.

Kanda never knew how captivating those gray, innocent eyes which he felt so drawn to now.

The crab glowed a bright green.

"Eh…? Allen looked at it as it released the exorcists' noses.

"Che…" Kanda muttered as his mind were filled with weird notions of the moyashi again.

Allen's face was a deep colour of red.

A familiar laughter was heard again.

"Did you hear that Kanda?" Allen asked as he looked around for the source of the laughter.

"Hnn…? Uh…yea…" Kanda came back to his senses.

They glanced at each other, hearts beating wildly.

"Let's take a break…we can track down that laughter later on…"Kanda muttered.

"Yeah…" Allen replied, he needed time to think through his feelings...

"Dense little fellas…"

* * *

Hehe, my fastest update! I know it's short! Rushing this before my cca now...

Sorry about your b'dae fic Mizu1411!!

Its becoming a little belated since I didn't really finish it on time…

And yeap, this will become a three-shot I guess. :D

R&R!


	3. The Hornets Strike

Of animals and exorcists: The hornets strike!

Warnings: Yullen love (a lot a lot)

Claimer: I claim them I do not own D. Gray Man. .__.

Happy Birthday to dearest Mizu1411, i know its a little too late. :x

* * *

The two exorcists with plasters on their noses had their lunch in silence.

It was driving the Finder crazy.

"Uhh…Allen sama…Kanda sama…can I do anything for you?" the Finder tried to break the silence.

"No need…thank you," Allen smiled and resumed eating.

The couple had been that way since the Finder came back after asking the villagers for some clues about the innocence.

He sighed and excused himself as he walked out of the restaurant to find more clues, deciding that the exorcists were weird people indeed.

Allen was eating his food quietly, which was rare as he usually ate with much gusto.

He was having troubles on his mind…mainly about Kanda.

What did he feel about him? He wasn't sure now…he used to hate him…

Well…did he hate him now? Hmmm…not really…

Then…did he like him…? …Maybe…

He had found out about how Kanda was a cat lover and how he wasn't really that bad at all…maybe he do like Kanda…

But what about the wild beating of his heart when he looked into his eyes?

He didn't know what caused it yet…

Love? Allen choked on his food. No…maybe not there yet…but he was quite sure that he liked Kanda now…althought he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

* * *

Kanda slurped on his soba glancing at Allen every now and then.

'Adorable' Kanda smacked himself mentally.

'Cute' Kanda wanted to check if he had mental illnesses.

But those were the words that came to him whenever he saw the cute, adorable moyashi right in front of him eating away.

Kanda admitted it…he knew he liked the moyashi…but then his thoughts wondered on… He heard that when you fell in love with someone our heart would beat faster when you saw the person, you will be drawn to the person and so on…so…did he love Allen Walker…?

Maybe…just maybe….but did Allen even like him?

Allen would probably laugh if he ever told Allen he loved or even liked him…

He looked away and found himself looking at a cat.

'Why not give it a try?'

Kanda quickly shut that thought out, there was no way he would do that.

'Are you afraid Yuu Kanda?'

Kanda could swear he was going mental hearing voices in his head…

'Why are you turning into a coward?'

Kanda sighed…and wondered if he should tell Allen…or if it would be fine to remain the relationship as it was.

'This might be the only chance you can get alone with him…'

Kanda knew the voice was right… after this mission…it might be a while before they went on another mission together…

He decided it wouldn't hurt to give it a try…

"Allen…" Kanda paused as Allen looked up from his food, "Do…do you like me?"

Allen's eyes widened…

Kanda regretted asking almost immediately, "Never mind…forget about that that…now hurry up and-"

"I do…" Allen said, his voice nearing a whisper.

"Wha…?" Kanda was shocked that he actually got a reply…and it wasn't always that he got shocked.

"What about you Kanda…" Allen looked up at Kanda, determined to make things clear today, right now.

"Do you like me?"

Kanda looked into those gray depths again. He felt excited, he felt nervous, he felt like running down the street without his clothes on, he felt happy…

"Yes, I do…"

Laughter, which seemed to come from a little girl, was heard as Allen spun around.

The girl, which had begged from Allen they had met near the inn, was sitting on a table beside them.

She was sitting at the place where the cat had been…the same cat that ate Timcanpy…Kanda realized.

And with the two exorcists staring at her, she smiled back and glowed a bright green, turning into a form of a cat.

* * *

"Che, where did she go moyashi?" Kanda asked as they looked around for the cat.

"There!" Allen pointed at the cat, which had darted swiftly around the corner into a rice field.

"Where is it now?" Kanda cried in exasperation. He should have known the innocence was the cat…and how he was hearing weird voices in his head.

"Eh…Kanda…I think we have another problem…"Allen tapped Kanda's shoulder as Kanda spun around.

There was a swarm of wasps flying towards them.

Kanda took out Mugen and began swinging it towards the hornets, the hornets seem to back away a little.

"You just made them angry Kanda…" Allen stated as the hornets came rushing towards them.

"Che…"Kanda cursed as he grabbed Allen's hand and began to run, he had enough of animals.

Unfortunately, Allen's short legs chose the wrong time to trip over.

"Go, Kanda, hurry up," Allen urged Kanda to run, "I'll be right behind- Eh?"

Allen found himself hoisted upon Kanda's shoulder as they started running again.

"Che, I don't want to spend more time taking care of you after you get stung by them," Kanda explained to Allen as he ran onwards.

"Oh…" Allen fought down a blush as he tried to focus on the current situation, "Um…Kanda, I think they are closing in…"

"Hnn…"

Even without Allen's warning, Kanda could roughly estimate how close the wasps were to them having felt one of them sting him from behind.

"Kanda! In the rice field water!" Allen cried as he winced having gotten sting by one of the hornets.

Kanda hesitated as he plunged into the murky water and lay as still as he could.

It was lucky for them that the water was deep enough to cover both of them.

The buzzing of the wasps gradually died down as Allen and Kanda lay still in the water for another moment.

Allen raised his head out of the water, there were no signs of any hornets any more.

He sighed in relief.

It was already near evening as the two exorcists clambered out of the murky water and stumbled out into of the field.

"Moyashi…"Kanda squeezed the water out of his sleeves.

"What?" Allen asked with exhaustion clearly shown in his voice.

"Your neck is becoming swollen…" Kanda leant forward to look at Allen's neck.

"I- I got sting there I guess…" Allen had to fight another blush down again as he felt Kanda breathe against his neck.

"Hnn…let's get back…you sure are a moyashi to get yourself stung." Kanda allowed himself to grin a little as Allen began shouting back how his name was Allen and all.

He decided it was one of the things he liked about him.

* * *

Kanda walked towards Allen with a medicine kind of cream.

"Uhh…what's that Kanda?" Allen asked as he pointed towards the cream.

"Its for bee stings…I got it from the Finder…" Kanda said as he sat down behind Allen.

"Oh…where is he anyway?" Allen asked.

"He went to get us some dinner of course…you can't survive a day without food…" Kanda grinned again as Allen pouted.

He was starting to notice every one of his actions, Allen noticed as he fought down another blush. What was up with him? Blushing every time he thought about HIM.

"Oi, Moyashi, take off your clothes,"

Allen blushed a bright red as he banged his head against the floor.

"C-che, I mean take off your clothes so I can treat your neck you moyashi…I can't do that with your wet clothes on…and stop blushing!" Kanda who noticed what his words had meant previously was also blushing a tomato red.

"O-okay…" Allen tried to remain calm as he slipped his exorcist coat off and take off his shirt.

Kanda composed himself and walked towards Allen and pulled the sting out.

He felt Allen tensed as he did that and he proceed to applying the cream.

He noticed how fair his skin was, and how soft it was.

Allen, feeling nervous about the current situation he was in, decided to break the silence.

"K-kanda…didn't you get stung too?

"Hnn…?" Kanda asked as if he had just snapped out of a daze.

"The hornets were so close to us…you must have been stung once at least…"

Kanda froze, "So what if I had been stung?"

"Well, since you helped me with mine, I'll help you with yours," Allen stated bluntly as he put on his clothes again, "I don't want to owe you anything."

"…I can do it myself…"

Allen frowned, "It's not like you have anything to hide right? You took off your clothes to treat your injuries last time too…"

"I just don't want to this time okay?"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Che, moyashi you sure are like a nanny at times."

"Just let me see it won't you…" Allen was visibly upset.

Kanda gave in, "Fine….but you musn't laugh…"

"Umm…okay…" Allen wondered why getting stung would make him laugh in the first place.

"Okay…" Kanda muttered under his breath, "the hornet stung me on my butt…"

Allen froze.

Kanda turned red in the face.

Allen used a pillow to muffle his laughter while Kanda clenched his fist.

Mugen was pointed directly at Allen now, "If you tell anyone…ANYONE. About this, I'll skewer you alive…" Allen choked back on his laughter and nodded.

Kanda slumped to the ground and shot up again just as his bottom touched the floor, he cursed the damn hornet and its sting.

"Take off your pants then Kanda…" Allen said as he picked up the cream.

"What?" Kanda looked in disbelief.

"You don't have eyes at the back of your head to look at the butt do you? So, I help you with it, and then I won't owe you anything either," Allen answered as he fought a blush down and wondered why he wanted to help Kanda in the first place.

"F-fine…" Kanda had all sorts of notions running through his mind as he tried to shut them out.

But he really felt glad that the moyashi actually wanted to help him…it gave him a sort of light feeling.

Allen tried to be as gentle as possible and focused on the task as he pulled the sting out of Kanda's butt.

However, both exorcists couldn't help but blush a deep red as Allen applied the cream onto Kanda's bottom.

A girl's laughter was heard in a distant.

She seemed to be fading away as though her existence was not really stable.

She knew her time was running out.

* * *

Okay...my one-shot has officially become a four-shot (?).

Congratulations to MiniBloodyMurder for giving the correct answer! (Haha...didn't really expected anyone to actually answer...)

Here's a cookie for yoiu straight from the oven. :D

R&R!


	4. Confession

Of animals and exorcists: Confession

Warnings: last chappie, Yullen confession, Yullen love

Disclaimer: I want D. Gray Man for Christmas pretty please santa! (:

Last chappie for this fic! Enjoy! XD

* * *

"Che, moyashi," Kanda glanced at Allen, "You sure eat a lot for your size."

"Itsh Allen…" Allen glared at Kanda as he swallowed down his food, " I can't help that I have a parastetic innocence…and I'm not sort!" Allen sat up a little more straighter as he said that finishing up his dinner.

"Hnn…" Kanda had to suppress a grin, "just hurry up."

"…" Allen went back to his train of thoughts.

They had been through quite a lot during the past few days…and worst still Allen kept having weird feelings towards Kanda.

Happy, excited, addicted…Allen didn't know how to describe it…

'Is it love?' He had asked himself before, and he still didn't know if it was now or not.

But he knew it had something to do with Kanda…how he liked him and was becoming dear to him.

He knew that Kanda was becoming a precious person to him and he knew that he might love Kanda too…but did he love him back?

Allen decided that the day was taking too much of a toll on him as he wiped his mouth clean and headed back to the room with Kanda in silence.

* * *

Kanda was all muddled up.

He had been taking notice of Allen every moment now.

Kanda had observed every little action of his and was realizing how important Allen was to him now.

He realized with a pang of sadness that they wouldn't be able to last this way forever.

'The Earl…death was everywhere…' Kanda thought, 'we won't be able to escape death someday…'

Kanda wanted to laugh at himself. Who would have expected that he would fall in love?

And the moyashi of all people too…and it was only these few hours that he had realized it, and now he was thinking if they would separate.

He wanted to stay with Allen forever…but he knew it wasn't possible…

Another thought came up in his mind, 'Does Allen love me?'

Kanda realized he never really asked the moyashi that yet.

'He did say he like me…'

But Allen practically liked everyone in the whole Black Order…

Then Kanda realized what he would have to do.

He would have to confess to Allen.

Allen and Kanda were heading towards the room.

Kanda composed himself.

'I managed to ask him if he liked me…so it should be no problem asking if he loves me…' Kanda reasoned with himself as he looked at the moyashi.

"Moyashi…" Kanda looked at Allen, "I…"

Kanda's imagination ran wild.

* * *

"_Moyashi…d-do you love me?" Kanda said as he held Allen's hands._

"_H-hai!" Allen replied with tears of joy in his eyes._

_The couple walked hand in hand happily ever after.

* * *

  
_

"Kanda? Oi, Kanda?" Allen waved his hand in front of the dazed looking samurai.

"Are you okay?"

"Hnn...?" Kanda snapped back into reality, "Yeah…"

"Okay…" Allen looked at the his companion with concern, "so what were you saying Kanda?"

"Uhh, I was just saying that I'm going to sleep as soon as se clean up…it has been a long day…" Kanda gave Allen what he thought was a logical answer.

"Umm…okay…tell me if you're not feeling well…okay Kanda?"

"Che, you are really becoming a nanny moyashi."

Allen pouted, "Its Allen you BaKanda!"

Kanda swear that he would never confess in that way to Allen…it was too mushy…

He would use the old, pen and paper way instead.

* * *

"Oi…moyashi…moyashi…?" Kanda whispered in the darkness.

There was silence.

The finder had already gone back to his own room too.

Which meant that Kanda was the only one awake in this room now…

He got out of the bed making as little movement as possible trying not to wake Allen.

However, Allen did not even do so much as to stir in his sleep.

'Che…he must have been really tired…' Kanda thought as he fought down the urge to ruffle Allen's hair.

He had work to be done.

With that thought in mind, Kanda drew back the curtains of the window a little and began to write by the moonlight.

Neither did he knew he was being watched as he scribbled furiously trying to make his handwriting as neat as possible and choosing the words he would dare to say.

It was his first confession and he wanted it to be a memorable one…it would probably be his only one too.

She sat down on the roof as she observed the samurai.

She smiled at the love she had helped to ignite…it was the least she could do now.

* * *

Allen woke to the bright glare of the sun.

Bright glare? Allen sat straight up as he noticed that the curtains were drawn.

As soon as he had noticed that he realized that Kanda was missing.

Did the akuma come here? Allen wondered, but it wouldn't have been possible since his left eye would have activated if they did arrive.

He decided to see if he could find any clues to what had happened.

However , before he had even stepped out of bed, he found the floor was littered with pieces of paper. He picked one up,

* * *

_Allen…I know this might sound weird…but I noticed that I had been feeling something towards you these few days…it's more than like…_

_I think I-

* * *

  
_

The rest of the sentence had been cancelled out and it was hard to make out what the words were…but Allen felt his heart flutter in excitement.

He picked another one from the floor,

* * *

_Moyashi,_

_I don't know why but I think that I have fallen in-

* * *

  
_

The sentence ended there and Allen grinned. He could almost confirm what the person was trying to say to him now…and more importantly…he knew who had wrote these.

"Kanda…"Allen whispered as he grinned, walking over to the sleeping figure slumped at the side of the window.

He laughed as he noticed that Kanda was actually making a soft snoring sort of noise that would have gone by unnoticed if you weren't close enough to hear it.

He looked to see a pen still held in his hand and a piece of paper he was holding in his fingers.

Allen peered curiously at the piece of paper and decided to take the risk of waking Kanda to find out what was written in there.

He gently pried Kanda's fingers loose from the paper and read it.

The words seem to make his world spin around and his heart burst from the adrenaline rush.

* * *

_Moyashi…I really love you.

* * *

  
_

It was true…Allen thought as he pinched himself to see if it was all a dream.

He could imagine Kanda the great samurai now…sitting by the window, che-ing and shaking his head. Trying to write his confession to Allen by the moonlight.

Allen felt as though as it wasn't reality…how Kanda wrote almost a hundred ways of confessing to him, all of them littered on the floor.

But Allen decided even if it was all a dream…he would rather he never wake up from it.

* * *

Kanda groaned as he woke up to the glare of the morning sun.

'What time is it…' Kanda wondered as he sat up.

Then he remembered.

He had been writing his confession to Allen.

But the floor was clean with no sign of any of the confessions he had written last night.

Then he noticed that his pen was gone too, leaving the last confession he had written still in his hands. He opened it…a smile slowly became a sound of laughter.

BaKanda…I love you a lot too…-insert Allen's drawing of a heart-

He felt like he was free of all worries… as if an invisible burden that was placed upon him had been lifted…he felt like anything was possible he felt truly happy.

He laughed again at the Allen's weird drawing that somewhat resembled a heart.

"Kanda…?" Allen looked into the room to the sound of Kanda's laughter.

"Moyashi…" Kanda couldn't suppress his grin any longer, "your drawings make no sense at all compared to general Thiedoll, and that already doesn't make any sense in the first place."

Allen pouted as he tried to think of a retort, "Kanda…"

"Hnn…?" Kanda looked where Allen was pointing.

"It's you…"

There was a warm glow of green light as the shape of a girl formed slowly.

"I'm glad I could help you two…" she giggled.

"Help? What help?" Allen asked.

"The cat was I as you know…I had the crab, the hornets all ready for action."

"So you're the innocence's host…we're taking you back to the Order."

She shaked her head sadly, "I can't"

"Why not?" Allen looked at the girl which had managed to help him find Kanda, his lover now, "there's nothing keeping you here…is there?"

"I lost the one I loved long ago…and I'm no human or host…"

Kanda frowned as he indicated for her to continue.

"I can take the form of either a cat or this girl form…I'm a innocence with a will of it's own."

"Will of it's own?!" Allen thought nothing could have surprised him anymore after Kanda's confession, but he was proved wrong.

She smiled sadly, "I was trapped in the body of a cat…and I got adopted by this orphan girl…"

She glowed green for a while.

"She was quite annoying…" she laughed, "but she loved me…I was her only companion you see…and as time passed I grew to love her too…I grew to love this world of love and relationships…"

She glanced towards Allen, "All innocence have a will of their own you know…except mine grew too strong…almost as strong as you humans…so I developed feelings…I learned to love…"

"What happened to her…" Kanda could roughly guess what had happen.

"The Earl was naturally interested in me and sent akuma after me…she died protecting me.."

"But the Earl would have destroyed you…"

"And he did…all that's left is the very core of me now…the core containing my will."

"You can come back with us…we will protect you and find you a suitable host…" Allen suggested.

"I'm already fading out of existence…I cannot last any longer…"

"Why…why did you help us?"

"In this time of war…love is the best remedy…it can lead to despair and hate…but it can drive them away too…"

"Thank you…"

She smiled as she looked at the exorcist couple.

It was time….her will had been completed.

It happened barely a second later.

All that was left to prove that she was there were only the small pile of dust at the feet of Allen.

Kanda knew very well what she was trying to say…he knew that his time with Allen was limited…he would treasure every moment he could have with him.

"Kanda! We're going to be late!" Allen cried as they leapt onto the train just before it left.

"Che, blame it on your short legs moyashi."

"It's Allen Walker, BaKanda."

The finder sighed as the familiar quarrels of the couple were heard again.

But now, both of them knew it would probably be a long time before they could have such a time like this again…so they weren't going to waste it.

* * *

Heh…this was one of my most crappiest fics actually…so I was rather shocked at the reviews I got, but thank you dearest reviewers! Once again, happy belated birthday to Mizu1411. May yullen rule the world! :D


End file.
